Technical Field
The present invention relates to an audio communication system using a network such as a wireless LAN.
Background Art
It has been mainly used as a device performing audio communication via radio waves that a so-called radio transceiver which modulates a high frequency carrier at a continuous time signal in an analog signal or a digital signal and transmits the modulated carrier. Although the radio transceiver performs one-on-one communication in general, it has also been proposed the radio transceiver with a group communication function that communicates between more than three radio transceivers at the same time.
Furthermore, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-109506, a radio communication system (a radio trunking system) including a server, a repeater, the radio transceiver, and the like is also provided. The system comprises a priority call function for calling and communicating to even a busy transceiver if a higher priority call request is generated. In the system, the radio transceiver determines the priority of the call request and switched a communication partner. Specifically, the communication partner is switched by changing the relaying device channel in response to the higher priority call request.